To Destroy Hope
by BlueBrownies45
Summary: Percy Jackson was the hero of the second titan war. So what happens when he is sent to Tartarus, for supposedly killing a large amount of Demi-gods for no particular reason? Why would he do that? Was it even him? At the same time Artemis is trying to help Percy, Percy's trying to stay away from Artemis though, but to keep her safe? From what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (No matter how much I wish I could)

I've been here 379 days. My hair is covered in dirt and dust, making it the darkest black, which not many people have seen. My clothes are gold with ichor, and the mix of mortal blood, from the time they tortured me so much they drove me back to being mortal. The gods 'fixed' that though. I'm now once again immortal, hanging by my wrists and ankles from a jagged cliff wall. The torturers come every day, each one with different weapons that they've decided to use on me. Each one different. But I'm going to escape one day.

_ "You're not going to escape" he says, inside of my head._

_ "_And you know this how?" I question.

"_All the forces that will be conspiring against you."_

"Like who? The gods? They believe in us too much to not let me out of this hell-hole."

_"I'm talking about me." He says coldly._

I pushed him out of my head; I had bigger problems to worry about. Specifically the torturers coming towards me. Dressed from head to toe in leather, with whips, in each hand, complete with spikes along the tip. They glared at me.

"You're leaving soon." They said simultaneously. I smiled down at the ground. But then I realized what this would mean for my last week in this terrible place. They grinned like they knew what I was thinking. "Look at us _Perseus Jackson." _

I lifted my head, until my pure black eyes reached their own.

"Welcome to your last week of hell, Perseus."

**2 Weeks Prior; Artemis POV:**

I've been sitting in the throne room for the past 5 and a half _hours_. It was the typical type of council meeting. Me, glaring at anyone who dared to look at me, Apollo annoying the hell out of me, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades arguing with each other, etcetera, etcetera. But then Hestia spoke up, which she rarely does anymore.

"What about Perseus?"

The throne room fell silent, and the temperature dropped 20 degrees. Everyone stiffened in their seats.

"What about him", said Poseidon coldly. "He's clearly already in Tartarus. What he deserves."

"You don't really believe that, do you Poseidon?" Questioned Hestia.

Poseidon looked away, avoiding her gaze, and the question.

"We do need to do something about _it_ Poseidon." Zeus announced.

"You mean him." I said.

Everyone stared at me. Ok, so I haven't talked since he was put away. Not unless absolutely necessary. So I was glad when Ares spoke up to draw the attention away from me.

"Ok, so what are our options?" Ares practically shouted. Everyone snapped from their staring at Artemis. She'd have to thank him later.

"We basically have 2." said Hestia. "Either we kill him, or he's released under the impression that he has changed."

"So we take a vote then" Zeus declared.

Artemis looked around the throne room. She could already tell what most of the votes would be. Ares would vote to have Percy taken out of Tartarus, after what Percy had done, he was practically in love with him. He is the God of War after all, and Percy practically created a mini battle. (We now called it the Hell Day) Hades and Hestia would definitely vote for him to live, he did get them a throne on the council. Aphrodite has the hots for him, and Hermes had helped out Percy multiple times, they had a bond or something. Zeus would love to see the 'Son of the Sea God' dead. Along with Hera, and Athena. Poseidon was ashamed of all that Percy had done. She had no doubt he would vote for Percy's death, and if someone were to tell Perseus of that, ever, he would feel betrayed, and be blinded by rage. Her only problem was figuring out what Dionysus, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Demeter would vote for.

"So," Zeus said, "all in favor of Perseus being executed?"

Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Athena all raised their hands, along with Hephaestus, and Demeter. That meant it would be 6 to 7. After all, if she were to vote for Percy to survive, there would be mass chaos as to why she was defending him. It was just easier not to vote. Either way, Percy wouldn't be executed, except if…

"Then all in favor of Perseus being released from Tartarus."

Hades, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and, Aphrodite all raised their hands. But that was only 6… which could only mean that Dionysus was passed out drunk in his chair. And sure enough, when she looked over at him, there he was passed out on his throne, wine dripping from the glass in his hand. But if it was 6 to 6 that meant, she would be the deciding vote. Crap.

"Now that we have decided that Perseus will be executed, based on the assumption that Artemis…" started Zeus, but Artemis cut him off.

"Who says I wanted him executed?"

Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head. She knew this would happen.

"Um…" asked a confused Apollo, "you're like, the man hating goddess. Why would you vouch for a _guy_ that killed hundreds of innocent people?"

There was silence. I didn't answer.

"Ok, Council dismissed," announced Zeus, "I need to talk to my daughter."

Everyone dispersed as quickly as they could.

"What do you need, Lord Zeus." I asked formally.

"I needed to talk to you in private."

"Well I kind of gathered that when you dismissed the council."

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Then he said suddenly,

"Why didn't you vote for Perseus to be executed?"

"Just say the word killed dad. Stop trying to make it sound more formal then it really is. You're trying to kill an innocent man."

"How is he in any way innocent?!" Zeus yelled.

"His eyes! They look innocent. His soul."

"Artemis," he said calmly, "just because he may look innocent, doesn't mean he is. Besides, stop trying to change the subject!"

"Fine." I shouted throwing my hands in the air. "You want to know why I didn't vote to have Perseus executed? Because when I looked straight into his eyes, I saw this tiny bit of hope inside of him that could prove that he has some chance at a future!" I yelled. Then took a deep breath.

"All I saw was darkness." Said Zeus, dangerously calm now, as he stalked out of the throne room, as I stood there, simply watching.

**A/N- Please R and R! This is my first story so please no flames. Any questions just leave in the Reviews, and I will answer as soon as I get the next chapter up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (If I did I would be rich, successful, and not a teenager typing on the computer.)_

By the way… Anything in italics is the person currently in Percy's head.

Anything bold, is Percy's own thoughts while speaking to the other person.

Kind of confusing but…

Chapter 2:

Pain. That's the first thing I felt when I regained consciousness. I looked down at myself. I saw dozens of new scars all over my body. Lots of skin on my legs and arms were peeled back to reveal the muscle underneath. Cuts snaked up and down my body, intertwining at multiple points. Burns showed her and there, some that seemed to show words that you can only slightly make out. But, how did I get these this time?

"_The torturers, who else?"_

"**That's just what you call them." I thought. "Why so many different marks this time though? Usually they just torture me until I pass out. Today when I woke up, it looked like they tortured me, even when I was unconscious." **

"_We're leaving in some time. The gods declared it. So they decided to give us a going away present."_

My blood ran cold**. "Pain as a present. Fitting for them. And, what do you mean we're leaving?"** I thought stiffly.

"_We, are leaving Tartarus, sometime today. We will be escaping towards freedom. What's not to get about it?"_

"**How'd you manage to do it?"**

"_Do what? I had nothing to do this. I swear on the Styx. It does seem however, that you instilled the hope in them, that you would prove successful, in the future."_

"**I didn't. Give them. Hope." **

_He chuckled. "But you did. Indirectly of course. You're too loyal to actually try and instill hope in people. I still have to thank you though. Now we have to go to Olympus."_

"**I will avoid them at all costs. I will do anything to keep you from reaching them."**

"_You mean, her, don't you? You seemed to give her more hope than the others, but you already broke her when we were sent to Tartarus. Of course, she'll have more hope in you when she hears you're coming back."_

"**I'll keep you away from her."**

"_And how would you do that? Not like you can take back control of your body when I'm in charge."_

"**I'll find a way."**

"_It's impossible, and you know it too."_

I quickly shut him out. Surrounding him on all sides with mental blocks. I didn't need to hear that again. We'd been arguing about it ever since we got into Tartarus. The getting out of here part was new, along with the new hope I created. Before that though, I had to figure out a way to avoid the Olympians, until they forgot all about me. Then someone came towards me.

"Ready to be released Percy Jackson?"

No.

"_Yes."_

I roll my eyes.

"Sure."

"Sure? I thought you'd be glad to get out of this hellhole."

"Wait, Hermes?" I asked.

"Of course, Percy. Who else is able to travel to the Tartarus? Well, maybe Hades, but... And sure? You'd think you'd be more excited."

"You'd be surprised, how much I'd rather stay here."

"Probably. So, anyway. I'm supposed to unchain you, then teleport to Olympus."

I thought quickly, "I'd rather not go to Olympus."

"I have orders from my father Percy. You're supposed to go directly to Olympus."

Well screw him.

"Hey Hermes, did you vote for me, to be released?"

"Of course Percy." said Hermes. "You're like a son to me."

Crap. I hate my life. "I'm like a son to you? You thought, that I actually thought of you, as some kind of fatherly figure? As someone I looked up to? Well guess what? I didn't."

His eyes flashed with anger. He stalked forward, and slapped me hard, across the face, before unlocking the chains connecting me to the canyon wall. He grabbed my face roughly, and forced my sea green eyes to stare him straight into his as he talked. "I'd be cautious if I were you Perseus Jackson. I am a god. Be careful where you step. You've made an enemy now, instead of a ally." He then flashed out.

I stepped away from the wall. Well great. Another enemy. Like I needed another one! I already have ½ the gods as my enemies, not to mention myself. I growled angrily, before punching the wall. It vibrated, making rubble fall from some of the surrounding areas. I coughed as I waved the dust away. There, in the wall, was a dent. Not a tiny dent, but a dent the size of a meteor strike. Am I really that powerful?

"_I am."_

"**Yeah, but you can't be that powerful yet."**

"_Why not?"_

"**Because it usually takes you a week before you're able to take over."**

"_Maybe I'm becoming stronger. "_

Then I blacked out.

**Artemis POV; Hunter's Camp-**

Father had announced it this morning. Percy would be released. So, now Olympus was divided. Most people believed that Percy should have been executed, but others didn't wish him to be. He was still the Hero of Olympus. There was however a rumor going around that I had voted for Percy's release. How that got out, I have no idea.

Zeus was angry. Nowadays the skies were overcast, colossal storms happening all over America. As her supposed 'punishment' for siding differently than her father, she was responsible for telling Camp Half Blood (and her hunters) the news of Perseus Jackson returning from Tartarus. Along with dealing with all the screams of protests from both groups.

I heard shouting from behind me. "Lady Artemis, there you are!" I spun around, arrow notched and ready.

Hands sprung up in surrender. "Lady Artemis," Thailia chuckled a bit as she said, "it's just us. What has you so tightly strung though? You look like you expect someone to jump from the shadows."

Truth is, I did expect someone to, but he was supposed to go to Olympus right away, and when he did arrive a council meeting would occur. I had my doubts though.

"I keep on expecting Apollo to come out and scare me. We have to head out to Camp Half Blood quickly, so I asked Apollo to give us a ride there." I said bitterly.

"Well isn't someone resentful?" said a cheerful looking Apollo.

I jumped back a bit, not because I was surprised, merely… shocked. Yeah, shocked. "Are you ready Apollo?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I am. Why do you have such little faith in me? So where are your hot hunters? I need to…"

My hand slaps him across the face. "You will not talk, look, or even think about any of my hunters. EVER. Got it?" I said threateningly.

He gulps. "Sure." He says nervously. I could hear Thalia chuckling in the background. Then Apollo sprints back to his sun chariot, not looking back.

I roll my eyes at him. Boys. "Thailia, go get the rest of the hunters."

"Yes Lady Artemis."

She walked away from me and towards the camp. Then I headed over towards Apollo.

"So any news on the Percy situation?" I asked. Apollo loved gossip. If anyone knew what the situation was, it was him. He's like a daughter of Aphrodite, but a guy, and a god.

"Hermes came back without him."

"What?" I asked, confused. "How did Hermes forget to bring him out of Tartarus?"

"Keep your voice down." Whispered Apollo. "I'm pretty you planned to only tell everyone once we were at Camp Half Blood."

"Yeah, I am."

"So stop talking so loud!" He said quietly. "Anyway, apparently Percy pissed off Hermes, and Hermes just stalked off and told Percy to find his own way out of Tartarus. Of course, Hermes had already unchained him from the canyon wall he was located at, so by the time he remembered he was supposed to bring him to father, Percy had disappeared. Father was so mad, that he hasn't even looked, or spoke with Hermes since it happened."

"Wait, so Percy was already gone after Hermes appeared for the second time?"

"Yep."

"How long was it before Hermes realized he forgot Perseus?"

"Like, a minute."

"But Percy must've been tortured done there, so how could he have moved so fast?"

"How should I know? You should ask Hermes though. He was there after all."

For once Apollo was right. I should ask Hermes. I was about to ask where Hermes might be, but the hunters came out of the trees just then, talking with each other as they walked. They stopped as they reached the bus/ sun chariot, looking wearily at Apollo.

"Ok girls, get over your fear of Apollo. He has promised to not even think you. So board the bus." They relaxed, and quickly filed onto the bus. They stayed as far away from Apollo as possible though. Oh girls, always wary. I'm proud. I announced that we were headed to Camp Half Blood. There were groans heard throughout the bus.

"But my Lady," said Phoebe, "why do we have to go there?"

"I have something to announce Phoebe, to all Half Bloods." Excluding the Romans of course. She sighs, and then resigns herself to talking with Thailia.

_*Time Skip; Camp Calf Blood*_

There was a battle going on as soon as we got off of the bus. Dracaena, hellhounds, and earthbound were everywhere, with a griffin, and the Chimera leading the ranks. Only a few campers were fighting off the monsters, as the others were injured. I looked towards my hunters asking a question with my eyes. They nodded. I pointed at Monique, Aaliyah, and Mia, and directed them towards the trees; they would be shooting arrows at the hoard of monsters. Maeve, Canel, and Tari, would be the left flank, and Ariana, Nia, and Iris on the right flank. Me, Thalia, and Phoebe, attacking them straight on.

"On three." I whispered. I mouthed one, and 2, then ran forward into the monsters. It was one after the next. Thalia was attacking the griffin, and I was trying to reach her, but the other monsters in my way prevented me from getting anywhere. The archers shot arrow after arrow, while the right and left flanks were chopping through the monsters like they were butter. I ducked, stabbed, swerved, blocked, and slashed, over and over again, all the while avoiding being cut at all. Thalia called down a bolt of lightning, making the griffin in to a burnt piece of flesh, before it turned into to dust. I started towards the chimera and started sparring against it. I slashed, it ducked. It stabbed, I rolled out of the way. It was like a dance of death. She was about to make a strike against me when Tari stabbed it in the back. I gave her a quick smile, than went to the last few monsters. I snuck up behind the last monster as Phoebe was distracting it from the front, and stabbed it in the back. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, then looked around my group of hunters. All had practically no scratches at all, but I could see that the campers were in pretty bad shape.

"Hunters! Help get all of the injured campers to the infirmary tent so that they can be healed. Help out around the infirmary if needed." I said.

"Yes Lady Artemis." They said in unison, than helped each other carry all the campers to the infirmary tent.

I would talk to everyone later, I decided.

**A/N- I reached 1,900 words! Everyone better be proud of me, because that took forever to write. Not really, but, don't f****orget to R and R! Any questions just PM or ask when you Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same things apply as the previous chapters, as this is currently in Percy's POV.**

**Chapter 3:**

When I wake up, I'm around 3,000 feet above the ground. I sigh. **"What, did you do?"**

_"I took matters into my own hands. You didn't believe that I would actually let us rot down there once Hermes unchained us?"_

**"I didn't think that you were actually that strong yet."**

_"What, to take back your body? Maybe you're just too weak. The pain has taken a toll on you."_

_` "_**You didn't feel any pain?"**

_"In the beginning, sure. But that was before I learned how to be in control of your body at certain times. For example, what happened around 2 minutes ago. I made you back in control of your body, because I know that you have no other choice except climbing up now."_

I look down. Should I? He answers my question for me.

"_Oh no you don't. I didn't survive this long just to die because of you."_

I can literally feel him fighting, to take control of my body. My heart beats faster, and there's this invisible force forcing myself to hide myself away in this small corner of my body, before I completely black out.

**Artemis POV, Camp Half Blood:**

Once the battle was over, I headed towards the Big House to inform Chiron on what was happening.

"So, Perseus is coming back." He said it as a statement, like he had already known that it would happen. His eyes showed unease.

"If we ever find him." I mumble.

"What do you mean?" Chiron asks.

"Apollo recently informed me that Hermes forgot to bring Perseus back to Olympus, after he had already unchained Percy." Idiot. "Nobody's seen him since."

"I'm guessing that's why Lord Zeus has seemed so angry lately."

"That's correct."

"So why are you informing me of this?"

"Just in case Percy happens to come back to Camp Half Blood. My father needs me to tell Camp Half Blood that Perseus will be coming back. I thought it would be better to tell you this beforehand, so you can help me with informing the Half Bloods." And controlling them afterwards of course.

"I will help you inform them Lady Artemis, but be careful with the subject. Some campers might still be sore of what happened that day, particularly Annabeth."

"Duly noted Chiron. Please inform the campers that I have something to say after their dinner at the dining hall."

"I'll get on that right away. Good day Lady Artemis."

"Good day." I walked straight out of the big house, and was heading towards my cabin when Apollo flashes in. Like my day needs anymore of him in my life. I start sprinting towards my cabin. I run up the stairs, before quickly opening the door and slamming it behind me. I press my body against the door so Apollo wouldn't be able to open it. The hunters inside looked at me worriedly. I wave them off as I mouth Apollo. They nod, understanding completely. There's a knock on the door.

"Artemis!" he says, still panting from chasing after me. Gods! Not like I ran that fast!

"Artemis! Father told me to tell you to get to Olympus! He sounded really pissed, and I really don't want to be on his bad side right now, so just get to Olympus quickly! Please!" he begs.

I roll my eyes. "Tell father I'll be there shortly."

"No! You need to be there now!"

"Don't order me around boy! Besides you're just making me take longer."

There's a pause on the other side of the door. "Fine!" he says. "Just hurry!" Then he flashes out.

I get up from leaning against the door. "Girls, as you know I have to go to Olympus. If Chiron asks where I am, inform him where I have gone. I will be back before it's time to go to the ding hall." I say, before flashing myself to Olympus. I walk up the streets, watching the younger gods flirt around with goddesses, before being painfully rejected by the other. I chuckle. Olympus is one place where things never change. The streets are always filled with food vendors, selling every form of Greek and Roman food. Girls sell flowers on the side of the streets, and houses line the street's sides. Then I reach the throne room. As I enter the room, I hear arguing. What a surprise.

"It's all your fault Hermes! We needed to determine if he was stable or insane!" shouted Zeus.

"If he's just endured being tortured in Tartarus, how could he possibly be in his right mind?!"

"Well we'll never know now, will we Hermes?"

I roll my eyes. Such childish antics. I stalk into the Throne Room. Zeus and Hermes don't notice me, as they're too busy arguing about the Percy situation, but everyone else's heads swivel around to see me walking in. I go up and sit on my throne.

"Zeus, Hermes, now that Artemis is here, why don't you guys just shut up!" screeched Hera. Wonder what has her so wound up.

Zeus looks over at a smirking me. He grumbles something about 'you should have told me earlier' to Hera, before clearing his throat.

"You all know what happened with Perseus Jackson yesterday, correct?"

There was a chorus of yes's from around the room. I stayed silent.

"We need to find him. He is a very powerful, unstable person, out on the lose right now, with a vengeance towards us for throwing him in Tartarus. He may be very well planning to overthrow. So any ideas on where he may be?" You could tell he wasn't worried about us, but himself, when he said Percy would overthrow us. Athena spoke up. Go figure.

"Well, Lord Hades, How tall is Tartarus exactly?"

"Depends where you are in it. I would say it's about 10,000 feet from where Percy's at."

"So, the chances that Percy has already reached the top of Tartarus, are pretty slim."

"Correct."

She looked towards Zeus.

"Hmm." He said. "We need to have guards surrounding all sides of Tartarus. Who will volunteer to stand guard?"

I was the first to stand. "Me and my Hunters will."

"Anyone else?" asks Zeus, apparently looking for someone besides me. My blood boils. I'm better than anyone else here! Nobody raises their hands. So he decides to just choose randomly.

"Ok then, Artemis, you and your Hunters will go, along with Athena, Ares, and Apollo." He raises an eyebrow, "Any objections?" Nobody says anything. "Ok. Dismissed."

Athena, Apollo, and Ares all stay behind with me. Athena speaks first.

"Apollo, Ares, and I will head to Tartarus right away, Artemis go and get you Hunters and bring those willing to come." I nodded before flashing out.

_*Time Skip*_

As I arrived at the gates to Tartarus, I looked back at the small group of Hunters I had assembled. Monique, Iris, Nia, and Mia had agreed to come, along with my two lieutenants Thalia and Phoebe.

"Thalia, Iris and Monique, head towards the left side of the pit to keep watch. Nia, Mia, and Phoebe head towards the right." I ordered. "I will watch the front of the pit."

They separated from our group and headed in their respectful directions. I sat on the ground and watched. After 1 hour of watching, I took out an arrow and began sharpening the point, so that with one hit, it could kill. After 2 hours, I asked Apollo, Ares and Athena if they had seen him at all by projecting the question in their minds. They hadn't heard or seen him at all. Then after another 30 minutes of simply waiting, I heard a rock being rolled out of the way, and the crunch of pebbles underneath someone's feet. I launched up, arrow knocked. I told Apollo, Ares and Athena that someone was over here, and I was going to need reinforcements.

I slowly walked forward towards the source of the sound. Before I could reach it though, a shadow burst out of the pit and ran out towards the closest shadow it could find. He was fast, but I was faster. I sprinted towards the shadow and tackled him before putting him in a headlock. Then I pulled him out towards the light, before dropping him on the ground, and pointing an arrow at his throat.

He looked towards me. His eyes flashed to green before going back to black just as quickly. Most people would barely notice it, but I'm not a normal person. Then I actually looked at Percy. He had burns all over his body. Stabs and slashes ran all across his body, some spelling words in Ancient Greek. Whip marks ran across his back, and on his stomach, it appeared to look like he had been rammed through with a sword over and over again. It looked like daggers had been used to cut all the way to the bone.

"Enjoying the view LadyArtemis?" he asked mockingly, smirking.

I growled. "Did you enjoy your imprisonment, Perseus?"

He simply rolled the comment off by saying, "Very much thank you." Then he stood up, even as I had the arrow aimed at his throat. He pushed the arrow out of his face then came up closer to my face. "You wouldn't kill me, would you? Well me, maybe, but Percy?"

I didn't answer. What did he mean? He was Percy. Then he launched himself at me, while I was distracted. He kicked me in the stomach, making me land on my back on the floor. He took out a knife from his shoe, and was about to throw it, when his body started spazzing. His eyes flashed green, before he disappeared from the spot.

**A/N- So, Artemis meets the other side. Of Percy. Anyone notice how the group of gods + goddesses names all started with A? I actually didn't notice that for a while. So, R and R. If you have any questions, PM or ask when reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Same things apply; I do not own Percy Jackson, blah blah blah.**

**Percy POV:**

My body was being pulled in all directions. Around me flashed millions of different colors, like a kaleidoscope, showing short images of different cities around the world. I saw Paris, Chicago, and even what looked like Camp Half Blood. It happened in seconds, before I slammed into a car, creating a massive dent in the trunk. I opened my eyes, taking in the sights around me. There was a building to my left. On my right was a large extent of trees and an old parking lot was behind me. I crawled out of the trunk, landing on the concrete. I groaned. Definitely had a few broken ribs. I turned myself around and made my way over to the parking lot. I had to see what had happened when I slammed into the truck. My head felt dizzy. I put it between my knees for a few seconds, before looking up to inspect my injurys. My leg was bent at an odd angle. 2 or 3 ribs were broken. My knee felt fractured, but then I felt my head. Blood, and a lot of it. There was a trail of blood running down my shirt, and a bunch on the cracked concrete. I had to clean it up. People would surely notice, call the authorities, it would get on the news, I would be noticed, the Gods would… Crap. I started hyperventilating. But by the amount of blood I was losing, I wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer. I was already seeing black spots at the corner of my eyes. I took in my surroundings quickly. There was a sign. It said something about a car assembly. I couldn't be too sure. I felt like I was having a hangover. My eyesight was going blurry, red ringed my vision, and my eyes started to close. Then I fell into unconsciousness.

**Artemis POV:**

I growled. What the hell, had just, happened. He was literally right in front of me, and yet he still managed to escape my grasps. I pushed myself off the ground running a hand through my hair while taking in my surroundings. Apollo and Athena were nowhere in sight, but I could see my Hunters off to the left and right of me. I whistled, getting their immediate attention and waved them over. They hustled over, looking at me with questioning glances but obeying all the same.

"Have you guys seen Apollo, Ares, or Athena at all?" I growled. They should have been here right away to help. All but Nia shook their heads.

"Nia?" I questioned.

"I saw Apollo across the pit." She answered.

"Ok then. Hunters, follow me."

We headed towards the area around the pit, where Nia had last seen Apollo. On this side of the pit, it was even darker than on the other side. Without my goddess powers I wouldn't be able to see at all. I turned towards my Hunters who were following me blindly. I sighed.

"You guys just stay here. I'll be right back."

They nodded.

I was walking at an even stride towards the opposite side of the pit when I saw blood. A trail of it, gold. I started sprinting along the trail it showed, before arriving at a giant puddle of ichor. I searched around me, with wide eyes, before I spotted Apollo, bleeding severely on the ground. I ran up to him. His stomach had a giant slash right across it, even going around to the back. His throat had been slit, and it looked like he had a black eye. I searched around me for someone that could have caused this, and for someone who could help. I found neither. I flashed with Apollo in my arms towards my Hunters.

"Grab on!" I yelled.

All of them grabbed onto my shoulder, and arm, before I flashed to Olympus.

"You guys remember where my temple is right?"

A chorus of yes's followed my question.

"Then head to it and I'll see you in a little while."

They turned and started sprinting towards my temple. I didn't check and see them off. I turned, than started running, as fast as I could to the Throne Room. People all up the streets were giving me strange looks, because they had never seen me run this fast, and had no idea why I was running in the first place.

I reached the Throne Room in a minute flat. I launched myself through the doors, to find that only Hestia was there. She looked up from the Hearth with a kind expression in her eyes, before she saw Apollo. The expression in her eyes quickly turned to worry. She quickly got up and carried him to the side of the fire, using the fire to the extent of her abilities to heal Apollo. As soon as he awoke, his injuries would automatically heal themselves, but since he was unconscious, Hestia really had to wake him up soon. I looked over at Hestia, who looked like she was having trouble healing him. She glanced at me worriedly, before speaking.

"I already called for all the major gods to come to the Throne room as quickly as possible. I figured you didn't want to explain it multiple times." She said it with a small smile on her face, before turning back to healing Apollo. I thought I heard her mumble something about how 'he should be more cautious', but I couldn't be sure. Who was 'he' anyway? I'd have to ask her later. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ares, and Athena flashed in. They locked eyes with me silently giving me a questioning glance. I motioned towards Apollo, to which they both stared at with widened eyes. Then I snapped/

"Where the hell were you guys!" I practically screamed in their ears. They flinched, sinking back a little bit. I pressed forward.

"I called for backup! I saw Percy! He almost killed me!" I didn't mention his eyes. It was unimportant, a side effect from Tartarus. Hestia was staring at me, but looked down as I pulled my eyes over to her gaze. I looked back up at Athena and Ares.

"Then, I go looking for you guys, after PERCY ESCAPED! I find my brother, bleeding his guts out on the side of Tartarus! So, again, what the hell could you have been doing that entire time?!" Athena looked down and blushed, while Ares stared at me head on, daring me to ask. I rolled my eyes, and was about to respond when the rest of the gods flashed in.

Everyone went to their thrones and sat down, while I stood in the middle, waiting for someone to tell me to explain.

"Well is someone besides Hestia going to help Apollo gain consciousness?" yelled Zeus. It thundered outside.

Some healing nymphs ran up to Apollo, and started muttering words to soothe him, while wrapping his injuries.

"Well?" thundered Zeus. "Are you going to explain to me how Apollo is literally dying, and why Percy Jackson is not in chains on the Throne Room floor?"

Apollo shuddered on the floor at the mention of Percy's name

"Well…" I started.

**Back to Percy's POV, (because honestly, we all know what would have happened with Zeus.)**

I woke up by the abandoned car factory. Stiff, and covered in dried blood.

It proved challenging to walk. The first step I took, and I stumbled to the ground. I pushed myself off the ground, and started stumbling towards the building. I needed shelter, and a place to see how bad my injuries were.

After I reached the door, I noticed the pad lock that was starting to rust over. How to break it, how to break it? I didn't pliers, or a knife, or a sword. I mentally screamed. I needed in.

"_Well what are you going to do? Break the door down with your bare hands?"_

I growled, than looked down at my fist, turning it around, inspecting it. I looked up at the door. I breathed in, than out. Then I released the damn. Anger rushed through my veins. Towards the gods, for putting me through 12 months of torture. For the fates, for making me live through this damn life. The gods for making me immortal, and him, the guy in my head, for making me destroy all that placed hope in me. I pulled back my arm, than brought it forward with as much strength as I could. The door burst forward, wood flying everywhere around the room. Glass shattered, and the doorknob fell onto the concrete with a 'Thud'.

"**Yes."**

Then I calmly walked through the door. Now that I'd released the anger, I felt… tired. I slowly sat down behind an old pile of scrap metal. Doing a quick glance over at myself, I noticed some things. One, I was covered in dust. Two, my ribs hurt like hell. Taking off my shirt, I saw my rib wasn't set right. I would have to break it and set it for it to heal properly. Along with my leg. But how did they heal so quickly in the first place? Sighing, I took my leg. I breathed in, and I… SNAP! I bit down onto my arm, screaming the whole time. I shuddered. I still had to do the same to my rib. I shuffled around awkwardly, trying to get as comfortable as possible. There was no way I could reset my rib. I would need medical equipment, and frankly, a doctor. So, with shaking arms, I grabbed a piece of wood and propped it up against my leg. I took a piece of rope, and tied it to my leg. I was going to see how my head had healed… when someone fell through the roof. Well, more like three someone's.

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had basically no idea what to do in this next chapter, so I took like 2 weeks to write it… It's my minds fault, it's messed up.**

**Guy who reads- sorry, I know this was probably confusing, I changed it as soon as I saw your comment, (hopefully you saw it was fixed). **

**One of the Guest's (there was like 3, so one of you asked a question that related to this) I don't want to give away who this guy is, or what he does exactly, so all that I can really tell you, is that this guy is like another personality in Percy's head. He can talk to Percy, and take control of Percy's body when he has the strength. (This causes Percy to black out). Anyway, other questions referring to this 'guy' in Percy's head will be answered later in the book.**

** Thank you guys so much for reading, please R and R, and if you have any questions ask while reviewing, or PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, from any books, made by Rick Riordan… **

**Percy's POV:**

Let's just say seeing three people fall from the sky wasn't what I expected to encounter that day. Though with the fates toying with me, I guess I should have expected it.

I limped as quickly as I could towards the other side of the building, trying to get a better view of what was happening on the catwalk. I pulled myself up the ladder up, relying entirely on my arms. Crawling towards the corner of the floor, I quickly hid in the shadows. From the angle of her foot, I could easily see that her foot was either sprained or broken. One of the boys took hold of her foot, while the other grabbed an old piece of wood, and took some duct tape and gauze from his tool belt.

I flinched when I heard her shout fill the air, watching as she then punched the curly haired one in the shoulder. My gaze started flittering around the warehouse, inspecting the floor space below, once the boy with the curly hair left to go outside the warehouse. It was filled with clutter, with shadows engulfing the side and corners of the room.

I stood up, making my way down the ladder and to a rusty door I noticed earlier. I was a few steps from the door when something the two demigods said caught my attention.

"That photo in your pocket," the girl said. "Is that someone from your past?" The boy pulled away from her. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's none of my business. Forget it."

"No…it's okay." He relaxed. "Just, I'm trying to figure things out. Her name's Thalia." I tensed. Like Thalia Grace, Thalia?

"She's my sister." What? In the three years I had known Thalia, she had never mentioned a brother. But when the boy, apparently named Jason, said she was a part of the Hunters of Artemis, I was convinced, but it also left feeling confused. She had never told me anything about any siblings, even half-ones. Though I supposed Thalia wouldn't tell me anything now, she hated me just as much as Annabeth did. But I had to help her brother with this quest; I just couldn't let him know.

I slipped through the door before hearing it slam close. Walking forward through the inky blackness, I accidently tripped over something, landing sprawled across the floor. Groaning, I open my eyes to see a single eye staring back at me.

I scrambled up from my spot on the ground, backing up slowly, only to bump into another wall of Cyclops. I reached towards my pocket, only to remember that Riptide had been taken away when they had sent me to Tartarus.

I backed up against the wall, grabbing the makeshift knife from my shoe, (The one he had found) putting myself in the defensive. Glancing at them warily, I was just about to launch myself at the first one when I saw all the Cyclopes freeze. Not only the Cyclopes though, everything around me.

Mist came up, and I saw a goddess in a cage.

"Perseus Jackson." She said coldly.

"Hera. What do you want?" I asked, growling slightly.

"You can't fight the Cyclopes for them."

"And why not?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "The first reason? You're not capable right now. The monsters would snap you like a bug. As for the demi-gods, they don't need your help. If they are going to be able to accomplish what lies ahead of them they must be able to complete things for themselves; to put hope in to themselves and each other."

I glared at her. "What lies ahead of them?"

"Nothing you need to know about." She says, glancing at me distastefully.

"Yes, it is something I need to know about."

"Why?" she asked.

"For Thalia's brother."

"How do you know Jason's her brother?"

I raised my eyebrows glancing towards the door. "How long do you think I've been here?"

"Longer then you think." She replied. "Now I need you do to something for me. If you still care about Thalia, then you will push the Cyclops's forward when Jason comes through that door. And for that I will give a favor of mine in the future." She then swiftly glanced up and down my body, obviously taking into account my now broken leg and my rib. "I will also heal you of your injuries, as you clearly need it."

"Fine." I said. I really needed to be healed. At that moment, I was still feeling a bit light headed. "But what do you mean when you say I've been gone for longer than I think?"

"I'd check out a calendar if I were you." She paused for a minute before whispering, "Don't give in to him Percy." She gave a grim smile. "Fight him." She said, before a flash of gold surrounded me and the mist faded.

Automatically time started up again, and I watched as the monsters shifted their attention to the boy who just entered the door.

**"Give in Perseus, give the boy hope."**

_"I'm not hurting Thalia or Jason in any way. I trust Hera enough to belief her when she says not to do something. At least more than I trust you."_

I rushed forward pushing into all three of the Cyclops, who then stumbled forward into Jason. Jason's hand went into his pocket, and it looked like he was about to flip it, but the Cyclops knocked him out before he could bring it out to fight. I walked towards the corner of the small storage room, immersing myself among the shadows, as they grabbed onto me, almost welcoming me.

They dragged Jason to the center of the room after knocking out the girl who had come looking for Jason. I followed discretely, hanging back against the wall. It killed me as I watched them being tied to a chain and hung upside down, both unconscious the whole time.

I had waited twenty minutes. Trust me when I say it's nearly impossible to not rush forward and help the people hanging from the chains. Where the hell was the curly haired one? I was about to rush forward, when I saw the boy sneaking around the warehouse. I heard the girl on the chains.

"Leo! Leo help!"

I watched as the Cyclops struck the emergency flare beneath the demigods.

I watched, panicked. I had to get out of here. I couldn't give them hope. I couldn't let him win.

Then I saw Artemis across the warehouse staring at me. Directly at me. I glanced around myself, looking for an exit that existed that was nowhere near Artemis. But I knew one thing. She wouldn't be able to attack me as long as the demigods were in view of us. She must know the importance of the quest, which meant I had roughly 20 minutes until to escape, or until the battle was done.

I was looking up at the area around the catwalk, and noticed at least 3 windows lined it on the left side of it. Glancing over back at Artemis she glared at me. My eyes softened, before turning away. I ran over to the ladder on the side wall. I launched myself up the ladder, skirting around the corner of the catwalk towards the windows. Now I just had to wait for the right moment.

I watched as the boy, Leo apparently, climbed onto one of the cranes scattered across the warehouse. Just as I was about to launch myself through the window, I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around to see Artemis glaring at me from behind.

**Artemis POV:**

Eight months. Perseus Jackson had managed to evade me for eight whole months. Zeus had been breathing down my neck since that day in Tartarus when Apollo had been injured beyond belief. The Hunters had stopped looking with me seven months ago, as we still had other things to do besides hunt rogue demigods. They hunted, while I searched for Percy. And now I had found him. It had taken countless months, but I finally found him a few days ago after searching all over America.

I watched him from across the warehouse for a while, glaring at him as he simply hid in the shadows against the wall, as the demigods were about to be eaten by Cyclopes. He intrigued me though. He used to be hero, killing dozens of monsters each month. So what happened to him to make him kill all those people in cold blood?

He glanced towards me from across the warehouse, sympathy filling his gaze. He broke the gaze to start walking towards the ladder. I glanced towards the demigod that was about to get on the crane. And saw what Percy must be doing. He was going to go through the windows as soon as the demigod started the crane, in hopes of it being loud enough for him to get out without causing too much of a ruckus. For some reason he didn't the demigods to notice him.

I flashed myself over to his spot by the windows. He slowly turned around once he seemed to notice my presence. I glared at him as he turned. When he saw me, his iris's slowly started turning black.

"Hello Artemis." He said coolly.

"Perseus." I replied "Where have you been for the past eight months?" His eyes flashed green for a minute with a hint of confusion, before turning back to the black with flecks of green.

"Around."

"No really?" I replied sarcastically. He chuckled darkly, his eyes glinted with evil as he stalked towards me. I pulled out my bow, and quickly knocked an arrow.

"You really think you can stop me with a flimsy arrow?" he questioned.

"Yes." I growled.

"Good luck with that." He said, before he launched himself forward. I released the arrow. Just as I released it, he swiftly ducked and grabbed a hidden knife from his shoe, one that was black with a hint of silver. And I knew that kind metal. It was Primordial Silver, something that only a primordial god could touch. So then how could Perseus hold it? He was a simple demigod… right? I started knocking arrows as fast as possible. Then I started launching.

At my fastest speed, I can keep my arrows going at a steady pace of ten arrows a second. He was still somehow a little faster than that. Three arrows hit him in the shoulder, but he barely noticed them. He rolled towards me, before grabbing the bottom of my bow pulling it towards him with as much strength as he could, pulling me forward a bit, before making me drop my bow. He then kicked out my shin, causing me to fall to the ground. I felt him pin me to the ground, the cold edge of the blade against my throat. Then it pierced my skin.

Gods can't die. But they can feel pain. And that's shallow cut against the base of my throat was some of the worst pain I've felt in my life. So unbearable, I screamed. Loudly in fact. And that's what caused his reaction. He winced as soon as he heard my pain. His eyes went back to the sea green they usually are. He scrambled back from his place on top of me, and his eyes turned guilty as soon as he the cut on my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I watched as leaned against the window, and the glass broke. I simply watched as he fell the 20 stories to the ground, and as he disappeared with a flash before my eyes.

**Percy's POV: **

It hurt like hell when the glass window broke against my back, piercing my skin. But I barely felt it, as I could still imagine the pain Artemis must have been going through when she was cut with this knife. I knew I needed to go somewhere isolated, where no one could be hurt because of me.

I needed a favor. "Hey Hera," I whispered. "can you do me a favor?"

**Ta-da! I did it you guys! I finally updated. And trust me, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. I am so sorry it took that long, but honestly it was summer and I wanted to lay in bed all day and watch weird TV shows all day on Netflix, so Don't. Judge. Me.**

** Please review. For if you don't review, I will have no inspiration, and if I have no inspiration, I will be forced to spend the rest of my days watching Dora the Explorer. Don't make me watch Dora… Review! **


End file.
